


Caramel Macchiato

by ahdachi



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Verse, Swear Words, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahdachi/pseuds/ahdachi
Summary: Seokwoo, as a single child, is the inevitable heir of the biggest business company in South Korea. He’d been educated and trained his whole life to take the CEO charge to succeed his father and at the age of 21, he knows he’s ready even if he’s still the youngest heir among the successful companies.That’s until his father decided he won’t submit his place until Seokwoo finds his soulmate, a perfect boy or girl, able to control his alpha nature for the benefit of their business.





	Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed and unbeta'd shot.  
> It was supposed to be shorter but somehow it ended up with 10k words.  
> I wanted to write something RoChan because there are very few works with this pairing and I'm not happy with that.  
> Oh, yeah, and this was inspired by a warm caramel macchiato I bought last week. (So deep)  
> Please, feel free to tell me if you find any typo.
> 
> ENJOY!

 

“Youngbin, please call Seokwoo. Tell him to meet me here as soon as possible” His voice sounded tired and drop dead serious as he walked inside his office. As the CEO of the biggest company in S.K, Youngbin thought it was normal to hear him like that, thinking that maybe Seokwoo had done something wrong with the investors who arrived earlier, they have known each other since little kids and he knew what he was able to do when a situation was out of his control. He nodded to his boss and immediately picked up the phone, pressing the number that automatically redirected the call to the CEO’s son.

 

“Seokwoo, Mr. Kim wants you in his office right now” Youngbin didn’t wait for an answer as he pulled down the phone, going back to his own work. He was the assistant of the CEO and he didn’t have time to lose right now.

 

Around two or three minutes later, Seokwoo arrived at the office in a hurry, looking nervous. He greeted and thanked Youngbin for the call, going inside his father’s office without a word.

 

When Seokwoo closed the door of his father’s office behind him, he could see the old man standing near the large windows. It was around four in the afternoon and the sun had started to hide behind near buildings, giving a dark and serious look to the huge office.

 

“I heard you wanted to see me, father” Seokwoo’s voice was relatively calm; he knew he hadn’t done anything wrong because the contract he and the investors signed earlier had gone in a successful way and they even had lunch together.

 

“Woonie, please take a sit” Seokwoo freed a sigh when he heard how his father had called him. His thoughts were right, he didn’t want to talk about today’s business, he knew his father too well to know this was something more personal, sometimes it had something to do with his feelings about becoming the new CEO in a few months and asking again and again if he thinks he’s ready. The nicknames varied according to the occasion. Sometimes his father would call him Seokkie, Little Woo or Woonie like today. He was happy, though, not many heirs had relationships with their fathers as close as theirs. His father had always told him that he was his dad over his boss and that had made the situation more manageable for him.

 

“Do you need something, father?” Seokwoo asked as he took his sit on one of the couches in the office, trying to keep his gaze over his father.

“I certainly do, Woonie” His father walked away from the windows and got closer to him, occupying the place next to him on the couch. “I’m not going to ask you if you’re ready again because with today’s contract you demonstrated more than clearly that you are, and I know you will do an amazing job with the company when I retire.”

 

“… But?” He knew his father still had something more to tell him but he looked like he was trying to find the correct words to continue.

 

“But, I’m afraid I won’t be here to calm you” his words sounded worried and he was avoiding Seokwoo’s gaze.

 

He knew what his father meant. Seokwoo is an alpha, like his father, like his uncles, like all the male members in his family. But Seokwoo had his alpha instincts too developed and sometimes they took control of his own reasoning. Sometimes his father needed to call his mother, an omega, to calm him with her tenderness and love. They’re not related to his heat, he knew those times on the year too well now and he knew how to satisfy himself. Those not so subtle attacks happen once in a while, they’re not that frequent but Seokwoo always had his father or mother near to take care of him and he knew his father was worried that something would happen when he left the company.

 

“Father, you know the attacks stopped months ago, you heard the doctor, he said I won’t be having another one because my body started to control my own nature” Seokwoo was kind of right, they visited the doctor a few months ago, a routine they had to make sure he was going forward and not backwards with the treatments.

 

“Do you think his words are enough to make me forget about everything we went through this last years? They won’t Woonie. I don’t want to leave knowing my son is alone and could have another attack when no one’s around” His father sounded now exasperated. “Look. I need you to take things as calm as possible but I need you to know one last condition you need to fill before I give you the charge”.

 

“Tell me” Seokwoo was expectant. A week ago his father told him he had filled all the requirements to have the charge and now he needs to fulfill another blank space and he didn’t know how many time he had to spend before his father accepted he was ready.

 

“You need to find your soulmate, Woonie” his father sighed at the perplexed look on Seokwoo’s eyes. “I know. I know is hurried but I don’t want you to have one of those disgusting arranged marriages for the company’s sake. I want you to find love. I won’t give up on the charge until you have a partner, someone who can calm you if you have another attack. You’re 21, my little Woo, you still have time to take care of the company and you can take all the time you want to find a partner. Weeks, months, years, I don’t care, but you need to make sure she or he’s the one”.

 

Seokwoo was lost in his thoughts. Find a partner right now? He didn’t want to think about it, a partner would complicate everything. He was still not ready to spend his life tied to another person. He knew the CEO barely had time for his personal life, to spend time with his friends. He wanted to have a successful career and then he would look out for a boyfriend (he’s not into girls at all) who could get used to his busy lifestyle and treat him the way both deserve.

 

This situation complicated everything. He wanted the charge; he wanted it since he was a little child. He had trained, studied and worked too hard to earn it. And now his father decided not to give it to him because of his stupid alpha attacks.

 

“But father. Why a partner? I have Youngbin, he has known me since forever and he also knows about the attacks”

 

“You don’t understand it, right, Seokwoo?” He shivered; his voice’s tone was now relaxed. “A friend can’t do the things a partner can do for you. Of course he knows how to calm you down, but he doesn’t know how to do it the way your mother does. He’s a beta, and he takes care of you like you’re his little brother, that’s right. But he doesn’t know how to give you love the way an omega can. They’re different, Woonie, they’re sensitive enough to know about your struggle and help you in a way no one of us understands” His father was now looking at him, with a soft smile placed on his lips. “Please, tell me that you’re at least going to think about it”.

 

Seokwoo nodded not so sure but he couldn’t tear up his dreams like this just because of a partner.

 

“I… I’ll try, father”.  

////

Seokwoo explained everything to his best friend the next day. He knew he was worried when he walked out of his father’s office without turning to him to say goodbye the way he always does.

 

“So… you’re saying you’re not going to be my boss until you have a boyfriend?” Youngbin’s brows arched in surprise when Seokwoo nodded, agreeing.

 

“Actually, I don’t think my father wants me to find a boyfriend. He wants me to find a fucking husband because he said <don’t forget it, Seokwoo, she or he has to be the one>”.

 

“He wants you to even mark your partner? Wow, he wants some serious shit for you”

 

“Apparently, yes” Seokwoo sighed, defeated.

 

“You know, it’s not that insane if you really think about it. You’re actually attached to someone since you’re born and you could even found him today” Seokwoo sighed again, he knew Youngbin was right. The soulmate thing was inevitable for everyone.

 

What happens is that basically someone’s soulmate is out there and you could crash with him or her at any time. There’s something curious about it and it’s that you can find your partner by the way he or she smells. When you find your soulmate, there’s this distinctive fragrance that no one else can smell, except you and that makes everything easier because on the first encounter, the fragrance is almost overwhelming. His father told Seokwoo that her mother smelled like lavender when he found her. It was worse for alphas because their senses are on a higher level and they can even faint with the strong scent.

 

“I know that, but I wanted to stay away from any possible partner at least for now. I’m still young and I’m afraid about commitment” Seokwoo drank his whole coffee and then he threw the cup to the trash can. He loved Caramel Macchiato but today he regretted buying it because he needed something stronger. 

 

“Wow, look at you. You’re ready to be the CEO of a company that worth millions of dollars but you’re afraid about love”. Seokwoo wished he could kill Youngbin with his gaze when he started laughing. “Oh, by the way, your father wanted me to tell you that you need to interview a new employee. We need one more head on the communications department and another company recommended someone. It’s your job to keep an eye on him”.

 

Fine, Seokwoo thought, at least he was going to distract his mind for a while.

 

////

The meeting rooms were on the 9th floor of the building. He said goodbye to Youngbin when the elevator arrived on that floor, the elder on his way to his usual spot on the 20th floor.

 

“Seokwoo, chill, you’re going to scare our new employee if you keep thinking about it” he heard Youngbin say before the elevator doors closed almost on his face.

 

Seokwoo walked through the corridor, looking at the folder the receptionist held him when he entered the building. He had information about the new employee but the photo was missing, he thought maybe that they forgot to put it in the document format before they even printed it. He read carefully about his communication skills and he read the whole recommendation letter. He was younger than him but he seemed pretty experienced on the field.

He didn’t have to look where he was going or search for the number of the room they assigned for the interview. He knew the building like the palm of his hand and he knew where to go. When he opened the door he was welcomed by the new employee’s back. His dyed blond hair was kind of messy and he was sitting straight; his shoulders looked tense since the moment Seokwoo opened the door.

 

“Good morning. I assume you’re Kang Chanhee” Seokwoo said, closing the door behind him. He could smell the sweet fragrance of caramel macchiato filling his nostrils but he didn’t pay attention to that, thinking that was maybe his own breath as he spoke. He even looked at his own suit to make sure he hadn’t dropped his coffee over this.

 

“That’s right” Seokwoo stopped when he heard the younger’s voice. It was deep, even deeper than his and he thought the boy was also an alpha. He shook his head, walking to the table and then he sat down on the chair in front of the blond, still looking at the papers in his hands.

 

“Well, the people who recommended you told us very good things about you. You have leadership nature and a very good voice when it comes to business. You’re going to be the youngest in our company at the moment; I hope that doesn’t bother you. It seems like you’re ready to start your test month. Are you re-“. Seokwoo choked with his own spit when he lifted his gaze to meet the younger’s. His face had nothing to do with his voice. He surely looked young, younger than the age that was printed on the papers but he also had this determined gaze, the one that indicates this was the place he belonged to. He was looking direct at Seokwoo’s eyes and broke the eye contact until he nodded.

 

“Yes, Mr. Kim. I’m ready” He wasn’t smiling even if he was supposed to do. You know, the normal reaction someone has when he starts working at a huge company promising an interesting salary. To Seokwoo’s eyes, he was beautiful. He had porcelain skin contrasting his dark orbs. His pink lips look like they wouldn’t say anything else unless Seokwoo asked.

 

Seokwoo found himself choking again but this time was for another reason. The coffee scent he felt earlier was now stronger. It was filling his nostrils until he was coughing. He felt dizzy and when he tried to stand up to find water, his legs wouldn’t cooperate. He tried to speak but the fragrance became unbearable, surrounding him like a smoke cloud. The last thing he saw before passing out was Chanhee clearly alarmed and standing up, leaving the room.

 

 

 

When he opened his eyes, he could see Inseong, another employee on the higher ranks, who was attending a meeting on the following room. Seokwoo noticed the scent was now gone, and when he tried to ask what happened, he turned out into a coughing fit, unable to say a word.

“It’s okay, calm down. I have water here, breathe first” Inseong helped Seokwoo to sit on the floor, handing him the glass of water he truly needed. Seokwoo drank the whole liquid and then started breathing normally again, clearing his throat so he could speak now.

 

“What happened?” his throat ached and his voice was deeper than usual, as a result of the coughing scene.

 

“Well, all I know is that you were having an interview here. A blond guy irrupted into my meeting saying something about you on the floor, gasping for air. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack and I can’t blame him, though. You’re the son of the CEO, he was nervous about having the interview with you and you clearly looked like you were dead when I came in” Inseong said, standing up. He helped Seokwoo when he said he was feeling good again.

 

“Thank you, hyung. I don’t know what happened. I was feeling really good but in a matter of seconds I started losing my breath and my body wasn’t answering” Inseong looked worried. He was the second closest person to Seokwoo, right after Youngbin and he of course was going to worry about him.

 

“Are you okay now? I imagined you finished your interview so I sent the young boy to Jaeyoon’s office”

 

“I finished the interview but I was about to lead him there since he’s going to spend his test month with him. Thank you again, hyung, you saved me” Seokwoo laughed quietly but he knew the elder was still worried. He placed a hand on the elder’s shoulder, smiling to him and then he left the room, the papers still on his hand as he needed to archive them on his own office.

 

When he reached the elevator, he furrowed his brows. What the hell happened? He thought the scent was his since he drank a caramel macchiato before his meeting but it was so intense, so overwhelming and also so, _so_ addictive. When he arrived at the 3 rd floor where Chanhee was supposed to be, he felt the scent again but this time, it didn’t hit him, it was pleasurable.

 

“Seokwoo! Are you okay?” He heard a familiar voice when he reached Jaeyoon’s office. It was the first one in the corridor and the door was opened. He could see Chanhee on a chair, drinking water and still concerned.

 

“I’m alive, if that’s what you want to know” he chuckled but then he approached the elder with a sigh.

 

“What a beautiful way to welcome our new team mate, Seokwoo. He was pale when he arrived here and I thought you hadn’t even given him the chance to talk” Jaeyoon laughed and Seokwoo just smiled back.

“Things you can’t control, my dear friend. Send Chanhee here, please, I need to tell him the details about his work” Seokwoo asked while he sat on a table near the elevator. It was kind of a small meeting area so he wouldn’t have to go back to the other one.

 

When Chanhee walked out of Jaeyoon’s office, his hair was now really messy. His cheeks were slightly pink. Seokwoo could see now how he was dressed. He was wearing a white long sleeves shirt and black tight pants. He cleared his thoughts and returned his look to his papers before the younger caught him staring at his thighs.

 

“I’m sorry, Chanhee. For what happened before. That was totally out of my plans” Seokwoo said while Chanhee took his seat in front of him. “And thank you” Seokwoo scratched the back of his neck. “For calling Inseong”.

 

Chanhee nodded and his cheeks were now red. He was _so_ cute. He definitely matched his face and age when he was flustered like that.

 

“No need to worry. I just panicked when I looked you were choking and I opened the first door I saw. I don’t know if I ruined an important meeting or something, so, I apologize, sir” Chanhee bowed to Seokwoo and he couldn’t stop a small chuckle.

 

“It wasn’t important. And please, don’t call me sir, I’m not my dad. I’m still 21 and I don’t want to grow up that fast. Just Seokwoo is okay” Seokwoo laughed this time and Chanhee _smiled,_ trying to hold his laugh. He had a beautiful smile, especially when his cheeks were so vibrantly red.

 

“Okay… Seokwoo” He almost choked again when he heard how good his name sounded with the deep voice the younger had but he composed himself and cleared his throat again.

 

“Well, Chanhee, you met Jaeyoon. He’s the office manager of the communication department. He will be on charge for now and you can ask him about anything. He’s going to teach you about our system and everything, so, please, pay attention to whatever he says.” Chanhee nodded, still looking at Seokwoo. “Oh, and sometimes he tends to be really noisy and irritating with Sanghyuk, the one who’s in the following office. Try to get used to their loud selves and don’t exasperate too much” he said, smiling to the blond.

 

“I heard you, Kim Seokwoo!” he could hear Jaeyoon from his office and he laughed. Chanhee couldn’t hold it anymore and laughed too. God, he had a precious laugh.

 

Seokwoo didn’t know why he found those little things so endearing and cute since the boy had spent around two hours in the company but he somehow felt intrigued about him. When he left the floor, heading to his own office, he couldn’t stop thinking about how much he adored the soft caramel macchiato scent he could felt when he was there. It was weird he first smelled it on the 9th floor but then he smelled it again near Jaeyoon’s office when he was talking with Chanhee.

 

He almost forgot about what had him worried earlier but when reality hit him again, he thought that maybe he should start avoiding his favorite coffee when he was too preoccupied and stressed. He thought the scent was just a mere reminder of what he needed to do the following days.

 

////

Seokwoo had to visit the 3rd floor once a week. He needed to take notes about new investors, new clients, old business, etc. He noticed the coffee scent that the whole floor had was extremely weird. He had been there for years and last week was the first time he ever noticed a change.

 

“Hey, Jaeyoon” he greeted the elder on Monday, looking for last week’s report. “Did you change the floor flavorings this week?”

 

“Um. No, I didn’t” Jaeyoon answered with a confused look. Seokwoo couldn’t avoid the surprised look on his face when he heard the answer.

 

“Are you sure? It smells different”

 

“I’m pretty sure. Everything is the way it had been for years” Jaeyoon laughed and Seokwoo couldn’t hold a small chuckle.

 

“I guess I’m imagining things then” Seokwoo said, taking the papers Jaeyoon had ready on his desk. When he was about to turn around, he smelled the coffee scent, each time stronger but not like last time. This time the scent was strong but bearable, pleasant. _Addictive._

 

“You came early, Chanhee” Seokwoo turned around when Jaeyoon spoke, facing Chanhee. He was wearing a blue long sleeves shirt that day and another pair of black tight pants. He was holding a coffee cup on one of his hands.

 

“It’s been less than a week and I already have tons of papers, meetings to schedule, calls to do. I need to start working early today” Chanhee smiled quietly to both of them. Seokwoo noticed the coffee Chanhee was holding was a caramel macchiato and he supposed that that was the scent he’d been feeling those last minutes.

 

“Oh, I found the cause of my question, Jaeyoon” both Chanhee and Jaeyoon looked at him expectantly. “Chanhee likes the same coffee as me. I assume that was the strange change I felt since no one of you ever drinks it”.

 

“You smelled my caramel macchiato from here? I literally arrived here a minute ago” Chanhee asked, raising both browns.

 

“Well, I’m an alpha, Chanhee. I can even smell the lunch the restaurant next door is doing for today” Seokwoo said, smiling and waving at them, walking towards the elevator and entering this later.

 

“That was weird” Chanhee said and Jaeyoon just laughed, patting his shoulder.

 

“That’s Kim Seokwoo, my friend. Sometimes he’s weirder than us”.

 

 

 

During Chanhee’s test month, Seokwoo found himself visiting the 3rd floor more often. He said he needed to catch an eye on the new employee and evaluate him but that was a literal lie since he was the cause of Chanhee’s distractions and delays. Seokwoo liked to hear the younger make calls, arrange meetings, order things to others, mentioning just a few of the task he was assigned to do. He was really applicant with his job and pretty exigent, and perfectionist as well. His personality was really fierce with his job but he didn’t miss the opportunity to grow confidence with Jaeyoon and Sanghyuk, joking around with them.

 

During that month Seokwoo found himself enjoying Chanhee’s company. Somehow, even if he wasn’t a permanent employee yet, he didn’t treat him like his boss. He was more like a close friend you can ask things without problems or complaints. He also liked how the coffee scent seemed to attract him there every time he had the opportunity. He couldn’t deny the younger’s beauty either. Each day he seemed more and more radiant and beautiful before his eyes. It was just during that month that Seokwoo forgot about looking for a partner and he almost smacks himself when the month ended and Youngbin remembered him about that.

 

Right in front of Chanhee. (Why was he worried about Chanhee knowing? Even he didn’t know the answer).

 

“Seokwoo, your father asked me if you were already looking for a partner. Like, he asked _me_. Why should I know?” Youngbin said, taking the chopsticks to start eating. They managed to have lunch with Sanghyuk, Jaeyoon, Inseong and Chanhee because the elders were already close and during a month, Chanhee somehow became part of the group too. The six of them matched really well and they did an amazing job together.

 

“You were looking for a partner?” Inseong asked and furrowed his brows.

 

“Damn, Youngbin. You and your big mouth as always” Seokwoo sighed. He didn’t want to think about it. He was too busy monitoring _the new employee_ ’s performance to actually think about someone else.

 

“You say you wouldn’t tell us? I feel betrayed” Sanghyuk said with his mouth filled with food.

 

“That’s not the case” Seokwoo pouted and then he lowered his chopsticks. “Last month I talked with my father. He seemed serious about it and that’s what makes this more difficult. He said he wouldn’t leave the charge until I found a partner”.

 

“A boyfriend? What’s the big deal about that? I’m sure you have a row of suitors in front of your door every week” Jaeyoon said, making Sanghyuk laugh. “Bring any omega boy that wants you in his bed and you will get out of the problem quickly”.

 

“Wow, Jaeyoon, what a typical alpha behavior” Youngbin rolled his eyes and continued eating.

 

“It is a big deal, Jaeyoon. He doesn’t want me having a boyfriend, he wants a partner. He wants me to mark him. My _soulmate_ ”. Seokwoo sighed louder this time, groaning in the process. When he was stressed he felt more sensitive and his nature didn’t like it.

 

“Haven’t you found him yet?” Everyone turned their heads to look at Chanhee when they heard his voice. He hadn’t said a word until then.

 

“I haven’t… I haven’t felt the scent. And it should be easy though. Now that I actually need him” Seokwoo left his chopsticks on the table. He wasn’t hungry anymore.

 

“You should try harder” Chanhee said, without turning his head to him, just focusing on his food. Seokwoo looked at him, thoughtful. Everyone exchanged confused looks but then started eating too.

 

Seokwoo stared at Chanhee for too long. The latter finally turned his head to him and then chuckled when he met Seokwoo’s gaze.

 

“I know it wasn’t a good advice but I don’t think it was that bad” Chanhee laughed and stood up, walking to the bathroom to wash his hands when he finished his lunch. Seokwoo knew the advice wasn’t bad, it was pretty good actually. During one month he didn’t try hard enough and this could be the perfect time to do it. But something attracted his attention and it was _something_ he couldn’t avoid.

 

When Chanhee left, a sweet caramel macchiato fragrance filled the table. They were on a restaurant that didn’t serve that kind of coffee and the next coffee shop was pretty far. Seokwoo zoned out enough time to have Sanghyuk hitting his head, saying they needed to pay and get back to work because they had busy schedules that day. When Chanhee came back, the scent was stronger and Seokwoo started thinking if that had always happened but he didn’t questioned since his friends were too insistent on leaving.

 

////

Three more months passed and, you’re right, Seokwoo hadn’t found his partner yet. And that’s because he was now admitting to his own that he, _maybe_ started liking Chanhee a little bit. He liked the way his clothes always seemed to fit him perfectly. He liked when the younger was busy and when his temperament controlled his stress, making him look older, mature and yeah, pretty much handsome. Seokwoo found out their personalities were similar but way too different too. At this point he still thought Chanhee was an alpha because that’s not what you ask to your coworker like it’s an everyday thing. “ _Hey, Chanhee, I was wondering if you were an alpha because if not, I would love to hear you’re an omega_ ”.

 

He talked to the younger every day for almost four months and he would be lying if he said that he didn’t think about the blond being his partner. Even though his personality was very strong, worthy of an alpha, he was really hoping that was just a façade. His mind wasn’t helping either because the last month he really suspected the coffee scent he had felt for weeks was the Mother Nature’s call, saying Chanhee was actually his soulmate. But what if _he wasn’t?_ His feelings for the younger boy were strong enough to tear his heart in half if that wasn’t the case. Also, he started thinking about a future with the blond and he admitted he didn’t want to spend this without him.

 

Seokwoo was scared. He thought it wasn’t the right time. They’ve known each other for very little time and he didn’t even knew if their feelings were mutual. He didn’t want to be that pessimist either. What if nature was like that and your soulmate _is_ your soulmate because you’re destined to be together even if you’ve known each other for one month or one decade? He wanted to be positive, and he set out to approach the blond. Know him better and just maybe give him a hint about his suspicions and feelings.

 

He decided to ask his father first.

 

When he arrived at the 20th floor like four months ago, he was feeling anxious as fuck. Even if it was a small talk he could have with his father any time, he was more aware of his decisions now, because he couldn’t afford make any mistake with his love life. Not because of the company but because of himself.

 

“Youngbin, is my father inside? Does he have any meeting?” Seokwoo asked quietly.

 

“He’s alone, Seokwoo. You can go” Youngbin smiled at him, even if he noticed how the younger’s voice was slightly shaking.

 

When he opened the door he could see the lights on and he was glad because he needed a bright space to clear his mind before telling his father about everything that had been happening later.

 

“Oh, Seokkie. Is anything wrong?” His father set some papers aside and stood up, walking towards him.

 

“Nothing, father. I just wanted to ask you something” Seokwoo loosened his tie and then he sat down on the couch that started everything.

 

“Tell me” His father had this comprehensive voice Seokwoo sometimes loved but sometimes hated because he knew he wouldn’t hide anything from him.

 

“Is about… my soulmate” Seokwoo cleared his throat, hoping to see a surprised look from his father but he received just a small smile. “How… How did you know mom was the one?”

 

“I see.” His father smiled and then he relaxed on the couch. “Seokkie, don’t think about it that much” He laughed quietly and then proceeded. “I knew your mom was the one, not because of this soulmates thing that makes it easier, but because of the look she gave to me the day I met her. It was something in her eyes that said _I belong here_. If you already felt the scent, talked to your partner and watched that look on his eyes… then you don’t have to worry. Don’t think about him not reciprocating your feelings because you met him a day ago. Things are destined to happen no matter the time.”

 

“I didn’t tell you it was a man” Seokwoo said, embarrassed.

 

“Seokkie, there are things that you can’t really hide. Especially when _your_ eyes belong to a certain blond”

 

////

Since his father found out by his own that he liked Chanhee, he thought that he needed to take steps as soon as possible. When he arrived at the 3rd floor, he was surrounded by the scent he started loving and he walked straight to Chanhee’s office. When he arrived, he knocked the door and then he opened it. He didn’t have to say it was him because he spent more time there than in his own office.

When he opened the door, he could see Chanhee taking some… pills? Was he sick? He started worrying more about the younger’s health rather than his own plans. Chanhee just drank the whole glass of water and then smiled to Seokwoo. The elder closed the door and then walked towards his desk.

 

“Hi. Are you okay?” Seokwoo asked, pointing at the pill bottle. Chanhee’s cheeks immediately went from white to pink and then he scratched his nape.

 

“I… Yeah. I’m okay” Chanhee nodded and then he saved the pill bottle on his drawer. “Want something?” Seokwoo almost forgot about the reason he was there but just smiled to the blond.

 

“Do you want to have lunch together?” Seokwoo asked.

 

“Uh, sure. I mean, we all have lunch together almost every day” Chanhee smiled and then he stood up.

 

“I…” Seokwoo cleared his throat, trying to calm himself. “I meant you and me. Alone” Seokwoo noticed there was a sweeter smell on Chanhee’s office. It wasn’t the same scent he felt during the last few months, it was something else but it was too subtle, even for him. “If you want, of course”. The expression on Chanhee’s face was something between surprise and excitement and Seokwoo couldn’t hide his smile.

 

“Um. Yeah, sure. I guess I’ll see you then” Chanhee smiled back.

 

“I’ll see you at the lobby at noon” Seokwoo waved at him and then he opened the door. Of course he wasn’t surprised when two bodies fell over his feet, gasping. “Well, well. I didn’t know we had spies in our company” Seokwoo said, causing Jaeyoon and Sanghyuk stood up in a hurry.

 

“Who?” Jaeyoon walked casually back to his own office, acting like nothing happened. Sanghyuk, on the other hand, gave them two thumbs up, whispering _good luck_ before he returned to his office. Seokwoo watched Chanhee over his shoulder and smiled when he saw the younger flustered and blushing before he could close the door behind him.

 

 

 

The hours passed faster than Seokwoo expected. He found himself staring maybe too deep to the clock on the wall behind the receptionist, watching the seconds pass painfully slow. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around immediately, smiling when he catch a glimpse of blond hair.

 

“I didn’t know you were too zoned out” Chanhee said, laughing.

 

“I was just distracted” Seokwoo laughed as well and then decided to take Chanhee outside the building, leading him to his car.

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Seokwoo was a nervous wrecking ball. It was just an innocent lunch but somehow this felt more intimate and personal since it was the two of them alone for the first time. Somehow it felt like a date and the idea was making him happy but yeah, pretty nervous too.

 

“Please feel free to order whatever you want” Seokwoo suggested when the waiter placed them on a private table. He didn’t want to be exclusive, he just wanted to have some privacy to know Chanhee better and he wanted the younger to feel comfortable.

 

“I don’t know if I need to take the chance and leave you bankrupt or order the cheaper dish” Chanhee laughed, taking the menu to check it. Something on Seokwoo’s mind clicked and then he subtly sighed; trying to find the caramel macchiato scent he loved. He furrowed his brows when he didn’t smell it the way it always was. The scent was pretty weak.

 

When they made their order, they were left alone and Seokwoo tried to start a conversation.

 

“It’s been a few months. How are you feeling with your job?”

 

“It’s exhausting but exciting. I’ve never been so busy in my entire life. Also, I have really good and funny coworkers. I sometimes found myself thinking that this was the job I always wanted” Chanhee said, looking at his hands. He was smiling.

 

“I’m glad you could get along with your noisy coworkers” Seokwoo said, trying to dissipate the tension in the table. It wasn’t an uncomfortable tension but he didn’t want the younger to feel tense just because he was eating with his boss.

 

“Sure they’re noisy but I know why they’re on their ranks. They do an amazing job with everything. They’re really organized and serious with their tasks and that’s what makes them a good team”

 

“You’re now part of that team too” Seokwoo smiled when Chanhee lifted his gaze and found his own. It was true. The determination in his eyes was still there Seokwoo loved it. Before the food arrived, Seokwoo couldn’t hold back the question that was traveling his mind since they left the company. “Chanhee, are you sick?”

 

“Oh, no. I’m not sick, Seokwoo” Chanhee laughed embarrassed, like it didn’t matter and that somehow took a weight off Seokwoo’s shoulders.

 

“I think the pills gave me the idea. I almost stop myself on asking you for lunch” Seokwoo bit his lower lip, with a shy smile.

 

“Those were not pills, Seokwoo, those were suppressors” Chanhee stretched and then he put his elbow on the table while he rested his chin on his hand. Seokwoo hold a grin at the realization. Only omegas could take suppressors since their heat was stronger than the others. That explained the weak coffee scent and the sweeter one he felt when he was on Chanhee’s office earlier.

 

“Oh… I see. Why do you want to hold it back?” Seokwoo asked, intrigued. There was a burning sensation on his chest. Joy mixed with curiousness. He really wanted to know more about the younger.  

 

“Because I don’t like heats. They’re too frequent and I don’t want to lose my dream job because I need to ask for permission to absent too frequently” Chanhee admitted, pouting. Seokwoo didn’t know why he was so open about it with him but he wasn’t complaining either. “Of course suppressors are expensive as fuck but with my new salary I’m able to buy them and stop those fucking things on time”

 

“Are you saying on your last job you couldn’t?” That was something Seokwoo really wanted to know. But he mostly wanted to know how he spent those _painful_ days, and if he spent them alone or if he had _someone_ to help him. Chanhee’s cheeks were slightly pink and then he nodded.

 

“I needed to absent. My boss knew and you know, when you can’t afford suppressors there’s nothing your boss can do. Every work has this rule or something that an omega in heat can absent until it stops and then return to their job when they’re ready again” Chanhee sighed, looking down at his hands again. “I didn’t want it to happen here too. This job is harder and if you absent for just one day, then the next day you have more things to do and if something changes and you didn’t know about it then you’re going to be lost the next few days. It’s a seven day challenge and I love it, I don’t want to feel remote from my job just because of stupid omega needs” Chanhee groaned but then he started laughing when he realized that he let out his frustration.

 

“What did you need to do? You know, when you couldn’t stop it” Seokwoo was now aware of everything Chanhee said.

 

“I don’t know if that’s something I want to answer. That’s something that belongs to my room alone at home” Chanhee covered his face with both hands and laughed embarrassed again. Seokwoo could see just the tip of his ears and they were brightly red. Seokwoo chuckled at him, he was _too_ cute.

 

“Okay, okay. You don’t need to” The sensation on his chest was now more serene and Seokwoo thanked, because he wanted to enjoy the younger’s company as much as he could.

 

They talked about many things when their food arrived. They got along really fast, as if they were friends for years. They were really honest about their feelings on their respective jobs, their life, what guide them there. Seokwoo was sincere with him, saying how despite being an heir, he needed to earn everything he had now. He started working for his father like any employee at his company. He spent his life studying and working hard but he knew the biggest position was worth it.

 

Chanhee told Seokwoo that he left Daejeon three years ago because he wanted more job opportunities and that he had been living alone since then. It wasn’t hard for him to find a place because he had his childhood friend Youngkyun living with his family in Seoul too and he helped him to find a cheap place for a bachelor. The first rent months were hell because he had almost nothing with school on his shoulders but when he finished high school last year, his income were stable. He avoided everything about his first heat and the ones that followed it because he was too shy to talk about it. He told Seokwoo he almost fainted when his boss called him to say he referred him to his company because he was the perfect employee they were looking for and that he couldn’t miss this opportunity.

 

“I literally screamed when I arrived home. I wasn’t sure if you were going to accept me but I was ready for everything. I’m really happy with my life now and I don’t regret any decision that lead me here” Chanhee said when they finished eating. They were more relaxed now and the younger had both hands on the table. Seokwoo didn’t know if he was doing right but he lifted his own hand and he placed it over the younger’s, both smiling at the warm touch.

 

“I’m happy too. Because of the decisions that brought you here”

 

////

The next few weeks it was obvious that something happened when they had lunch together. Everyone, especially on the 3rd floor, noticed the things between them were different. And yes, it was obvious that they both liked each other, even if Chanhee groaned in frustration when Jaeyoon or Sanghyuk teased him for going after the biggest fish. Seokwoo spent more time there than in his own office (again). They started eating lunch together almost every day, just leaving some days behind to spend them with their friends because they said something about “being so love-struck they even forgot about them”.

 

Jaeyoon was a master in teasing when Seokwoo arrived at their floor, looking for Chanhee. Especially when he caught them on the small meeting area near the elevator, talking nonsense and joking around when they were _so_ busy.

 

“Holy shit, Seokwoo. Don’t you have almost – CEO things to do? You’re stealing precious time from my best employee” Jaeyoon said, placing both hands on Chanhee’s shoulders, leading him back to his office.

 

“I thought he was my employee too” Seokwoo chuckled, watching Jaeyoon muttering under his breath.

 

“I’m still the office manager of this department, Kim Seokwoo. You’ll have time to flirt with your boyfriend later. Now leave before I kick your ass out of this floor”.

 

“Yes, sir” Seokwoo made a military salute and laughed before screaming “See you at lunch, Chanhee” while walking towards the elevator.

 

“Oh my God. I swear I’m not paid enough for this” Jaeyoon groaned and then got back to his own office.

 

 

 

Seokwoo really enjoyed Chanhee’s company. He loved making him laugh and blush. Sometimes he risked everything and flirted with him. It was easier since they had their first time alone. Chanhee will hit him when he said something that made the younger feel embarrassed, even if they were alone. Chanhee didn’t like being the center of attention and that’s why he would act casual and carefree when they were talking in the middle of the hallway.

 

“Chanhee, can I ask you something?” Seokwoo leaned on the wall next to him. They were on the younger’s office, waiting to arrange a meeting for next week.

 

“Go ahead” Chanhee said, without taking off his eyes of the computer.

 

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Chanhee stopped typing and bit his lower lip.

 

“Why? Do you?” He leaned back on his chair, looking at the elder.

 

“It’s disrespectful answering a question with another one, young man” Seokwoo smiled and Chanhee just snorted.

 

“I do. I believe in it but I’m not sure if what I feel is the right thing. I’ve smelled the distinctive fragrance everyone talks about but I don’t know if it’s the right one. It could be wrong, even if I don’t want it to be wrong”.

“How does him smells like?” Seokwoo asked, afraid that he wasn’t Chanhee’s soulmate. Even though they had clear they had feelings for each other. The blond bit his lip again, and then smiled, looking directly to the computer again.

 

“Caramel macchiato” His cheeks were slightly pink and Seokwoo swore he was about to pass out again.

 

“Can I ask you another thing?” Seokwoo tried to hold back his excitement because he still wasn’t sure about the answer, even if he wanted it to be positive. Chanhee nodded. “Is it… is it me?”

 

“Oh my God” Chanhee laughed and then covered his face with both hands. Seokwoo didn’t know how to react. “Seokwoo, please” He removed his hands off his face and then smiled. “You already knew it’s you”.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He wasn’t complaining, he just wanted to know why the younger didn’t say anything earlier.

 

“You didn’t tell me either and you passed out the day we met. I heard alphas faint when they find their soulmates but I didn’t know they _literally_ faint. Also I thought you were sick or something because I refused the idea to be your soulmate”.

 

“Why?” Well, now he was curious.

 

“Because…” Chanhee groaned and covered his face again. “Because when I met you, you looked _so_ handsome. You walked in like you were a super model and I thought there was no way you, the perfect, handsome as fuck, almost CEO of the biggest business company in South Korea, could be my soulmate” Chanhee removed his hands again an then pouted, looking at Seokwoo. “I mean, look at you, and look at me. I’m a simple employee, I almost slept on the street my first year on Seoul and you’re so successful. We were way too different”

 

Seokwoo walked towards Chanhee and bent down, looking at him. He took both of the younger’s hands with his own and laced their fingers together.

 

“You’re so cute” Chanhee groaned and looked away, clearly embarrassed. “Hey, look at me” Chanhee denied and Seokwoo chuckled again. “Yes, it’s true. I passed out when I met you but I didn’t know you truly were my soulmate until I spent more time on this office. At first I thought you were an alpha because your personality kind of matches with one and, no, don’t think I have stereotypes with omegas being weak or something because I know is not like that. It was your determined self that made me thought that. You kinda looked like my father when he wants something so bad he doesn’t care how much he needs to do to reach it”.

 

“I don’t think I’m like that” Chanhee sighed, now looking at Seokwoo.

 

“You are like that and I like it” Seokwoo smiled and then stood up, still holding Chanhee’s hands. “You already heard what my father wants, but I don’t want you that way. I want to make things right with you. I know you are my soulmate, but I want to be with you because I like you, not because I want the charge. Also, I need to know if you agree. I know it’s hard being the partner of a CEO and I don’t want to force you because it’s a huge step, and I want you to be ready and agree”.

 

“You’re an idiot” Chanhee smiled and then stood up too. They were really close and they were still holding hands. The younger looked directly at Seokwoo’s eyes. “I know you don’t want me like that because you didn’t take the advice Jaeyoon gave you. I know you don’t because you could have fucked me or marked me months ago but you didn’t and instead you spent time with me for us to get closer in the most perfect way. You know I like you too and even if I’m afraid about the huge responsibility that carries being the CEO’s partner, I’m ready whenever it’s with you”.

 

Seokwoo smiled down at Chanhee. His chest was filled with the sensation of joy and he didn’t want to miss the opportunity they had now. He lifted one of his hands and placed it on the younger’s cheek, leaning over him to match their lips. It was a small soft kiss. Seokwoo could taste the coffee on the younger’s lips and he became addicted almost immediately. When they parted away they both look at each other with huge smiles and giggled.

 

“Do you think is too rushed if I ask you to be my boyfriend now?” Seokwoo asked, inhaling the caramel macchiato scent that the younger had.

 

“I don’t think so” Chanhee stood on tiptoe and kissed the elder again. “But I want to have time to prepare myself for everything that’s coming hereinafter. I don’t know if my almost CEO boyfriend can wait a little bit more”.

 

“Take all the time you want. We have a long journey waiting for us”.

 

////

Their friends weren’t surprised when Seokwoo told them about their relationship. Chanhee was still processing the information and he wasn’t actually ready to accept he was Seokwoo’s boyfriend because he was afraid everything was going out too good to be true. The congratulations towards him were overwhelming.

 

“I think I understand now why you were so insistent on visiting the 3rd floor” Jaeyoon said. They were all reunited again at the restaurant the six of them were for the first time including Chanhee on their group. “That doesn’t justify that you stole too many precious time from him, though”.

 

“I know but that’s not anything I can actually control. I had the urge to be there every time I could” Seokwoo admitted, smiling.

 

“So, we’re supposed to be expecting Chanhee coming to work with Seokwoo’s teeth on his neck or” Sanghyuk laughed when Chanhee choked on his own food. Inseong started patting on his back and held him water to calm him down.

 

“Oh my God. Why are you even questioning that?” Chanhee’s voice was deeper than usual because of the food he almost threw up.

 

“To your father-in-law you’re supposed to be marked” Sanghyuk teased.

 

“I’ll talk to him about that” Seokwoo said, holding Chanhee’s hand. “I think he has enough troubles thinking about our relationship to worry about that too. We still have plenty of time to jump stages”.

 

“Look at you, Seokwoo. You were so afraid to fall in love months ago and now you’re here, holding your boyfriend’s hand and even worrying about his thoughts on being the CEO’s partner” Youngbin said with a grin. “I told you. You were going to find him that day”.

 

Seokwoo looked at Chanhee and smiled. If he had known his boyfriend was going to be the precious Kang Chanhee, then he wouldn’t had been so worried about everything.

 

 

 

When Seokwoo told Chanhee to meet his father next week, he almost had a panic attack. Even if Seokwoo said he had been looking for him and that Seokwoo talked (maybe too much) about him, he couldn’t set aside his nervousness. Seokwoo was a nervous wrecking ball too because he didn’t know if his father would accept Chanhee was “the one”. Also, he spent the last hours feeling weird and that wasn’t helping.

 

“I don’t know if I’m ready, Seokwoo” Chanhee was almost hyperventilating when they both stood up in front of the elder’s door. Seokwoo invited him to have dinner at his house because his mother also wanted to meet his future son-in-law. “What if I’m not what they expected for you?” Seokwoo cupped the younger’s face with his two hands and then he leaned down to place a short kiss on his lips.

 

“Don’t think about it that much. You’re perfect for me”.

 

Their dinner went out smooth. Seokwoo’s mother hugged Chanhee since the moment she saw him and somehow he felt the blond being tense and murmured something that Seokwoo couldn’t understood but that immediately calmed the younger. His parents didn’t ask much and they were glad. Chanhee could get along with them on the best way and Seokwoo secretly wanted it to be the same way when he had to meet Chanhee’s parents. Chanhee was supposed to sleep there that night and that made the evening even calmer. They didn’t have to rush anything. When they finished eating, Seokwoo’s mother asked Chanhee to go outside and Chanhee agreed. His mother-in-law was being really sweet to him and he needed to be grateful. When they both left, Seokwoo’s father told him to go to the living room.

 

“Are you sure now?” Seokwoo’s father asked, sitting on the couch. Seokwoo followed him and took his seat in the individual couch near him.

 

“I’m really sure now, father” He smiled and his father smiled back.

 

“I told you that you didn’t need to worry about it too much. Everything flows naturally when you take the first step. I like him. His personality is fierce and I love how he isn’t afraid of you and instead he has confidence enough to contradict and scold you when you need it” his father laughed and Seokwoo followed him. He was paying attention but something was still weird. He sighed and his father noticed. “You must be tired, you should go to sleep. We prepared another room for Chanhee if he wants to sleep alone. I know everything is still new for him” Seokwoo’s father stood up and went outside, looking for his wife.

 

Seokwoo waited until his father disappeared and stood up, running to his own room. He almost smacked the door when he reached it and then leaned on it. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He have had stressful days at work lately and he had been too worried about everything. He started breathing faster until he was gasping for air and opened his eyes, trying to have a focus point. He didn’t need an attack right now, not now that Chanhee was comfortable with being his partner and he didn’t want him to deal with his attacks so fast. He was sure they wouldn’t return but his body seemed to have other plans.

 

Seokwoo stumbled when he walked towards his bed. His breathing was still erratic, and an anger feeling surrounded him completely. He started throwing things to the wall, trying hard not to reach his breaking point. He wanted to control his nature, not his nature to control him like it had been the last years. He leaned on the closest wall and then he scratched the pastel blue wallpaper until he was smacking it with his fist. He didn’t hear the door opening behind him because he was too lost trying to calm down, groaning in pain. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned around, ready to push back whoever dared to approach him. He was aware he could fight any other alpha that tried to get closer.

 

When he turned around he could see Chanhee but he couldn’t control his own actions. He placed both hands on the younger’s shoulders and pushed him hard enough to have his back slammed into the wall. He wanted to stop so badly when he heard the younger whine in pain, but his body wouldn’t cooperate. Seokwoo was ready to bite or hit Chanhee but a hand under his shirt stopped him. Chanhee fisted his shirt tightly with his other hand, trying to get them closer. He wrapped his hands around the elder’s waist, embracing him. Chanhee hid his face on the crook of Seokwoo’s neck and started placing soft kisses on the skin while his hands were traveling down his back. He knew Seokwoo was trying with all his will power to calm down and come back to his senses. When Chanhee pulled back, Seokwoo smacked his fist on the wall, right next to Chanhee’s head and the later jumped in surprise for the sudden attack but then sighed and took the elder’s hand with his own, lacing their fingers together. Seokwoo’s breathing returned to its normal pace slowly, groaning once in a while.

 

Seokwoo closed his eyes and rested his head on the younger’s shoulder, inhaling the sweet caramel macchiato scent that he loved and that he needed the most right now. Chanhee placed his hands behind the elder’s ears, caressing the area slowly down to his nape and repeating the action until Seokwoo’s arms were surrounding his waist. Seokwoo felt like crying when he finally returned to his senses. The younger was treating him as if he were made of glass. When he finally was aware of his surroundings, he opened his eyes. He could hear the younger humming a song near his ear.

 

“Seokwoo” Chanhee whispered, placing soft kisses on his cheek. “Darling, you’re back?” Seokwoo nodded and then he pulled back, pressing his forehead with the younger’s. Chanhee freed a shaking sigh looking directly into Seokwoo’s eyes. His eyes were glossy, ready to drop the tears he was holding when he saw him like that.

 

“Thank you” Seokwoo whispered, placing short kisses on the younger’s lips. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” The elder started sobbing and then Chanhee’s cheeks were covered with tears. He smiled and denied with his head.

 

“Don’t. Please, don’t” Chanhee wrapped his arms around Seokwoo’s neck, pulling him closer. “You don’t have to apologize”.

 

Seokwoo lead them to his bed and they cuddled under the blankets. They didn’t care to change their clothes. Chanhee started kissing the elder’s neck softly while Seokwoo’s fingers were traveling on his waist.

 

“How did you know? About this?” Seokwoo closed his eyes in an attempt to feel his boyfriend better.

 

“Your mother. That’s why she wanted to talk to me earlier. She said that as an omega I needed to learn about my alpha’s attacks. She told me everything about them but she didn’t tell me how to calm you down. She said I would know when the time came” Chanhee said, lifting his gaze to watch his boyfriend’s face. “Then your father came to us really worried. He said you looked like having another attack and I ran here as fast as I could”.

 

“And how did you do it?” Seokwoo opened his eyes, intrigued.

 

“I don’t know. Instinct, I think” Chanhee smiled, hiding his face on the elder’s chest this time.

 

“Chanhee” Seokwoo placed a small kiss on the top of his head, moving himself closer to him.

 

“Hm?” Chanhee was feeling sleepy after today’s adrenaline shock.

 

“I love you”

 

“I love you too, Seokwoo”

 

Seokwoo would be lying if he said his heart didn’t stop when he heard the younger. He was feeling complete now. Even if he didn’t want to have a relationship when his father told him, he was now sure Chanhee changed his life in a way he really needed.

 

////

Their relationship rose immediately after the incident. Chanhee was usually asking Seokwoo if he was alright and he told him to look for him if he wanted or needed anything. Seokwoo’s father settled the date he would introduce him as the new CEO. They talked about Seokwoo marking Chanhee and his father told him it wasn’t necessary, Chanhee was the one Seokwoo needed.

 

During the months prior to the date, Seokwoo and Chanhee didn’t spend much time together at their job because Seokwoo was adjusting everything to take the charge so that the changes will not be noticed by the investors and employees. He wanted to show he was ready and that he would follow his father’s steps but adding changes gradually. Seokwoo also bought an apartment because he wanted to live with Chanhee before he took the charge. He wanted to _learn_ living with him.

 

Chanhee didn’t refuse but he admitted he was nervous because that would be the first time he would be sharing house with someone that wasn’t his family and he said he wanted to be a good partner with Seokwoo. He also clarified that even if he was the CEO’s partner, he didn’t want to abandon his job in the communications department. He loved being there and he didn’t want to change it for any other charge, even if he had the opportunity to have a higher rank, he didn’t want it. Seokwoo respected his decision, saying he wouldn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want to do and that even if they were boyfriends, they were going to do what they wanted the most.

 

They moved to their new home one month before the ceremony. The place was big enough for both and the married couple experience worth the hype. They knew each other better each day, learning about their habits, flaws, likes and dislikes. They learned to listen to each other when they needed to and they learned to give each other their personal space from time to time. Seokwoo would go to bed cuddling with Chanhee, smelling the coffee scent he loved and he would wake up with the same landscape of Chanhee’s messy blond hair next to him.

 

He wouldn’t change anything of this.

 

 

 

When the ceremony day came, Seokwoo was as nervous as never before. Even if he had Chanhee holding his hand on the backstage of the press conference before his father announced his name. Seokwoo went up to the podium when his father announced him as the new CEO, surrounded by claps. He had a small speech prepared and he recited it perfectly in the moment his eyes met the younger’s.

 

The celebration fuss lasted a few more hours after the conference. Seokwoo thanked everyone that congratulated him, without letting go Chanhee’s hand. He met Chanhee’s friend, Youngkyun, who arrived to congratulate the younger for his new famous boyfriend. He also met Chanhee’s parents. They told him he needed to visit them because they wanted to know more about their relationship and they congratulated him on their relationship and his new charge.

 

Seokwoo loved how Chanhee acted like it was an everyday thing. He thought the months they had to mentally prepare for this moment worth every second because they both were relaxed, enjoying this new step together.

 

When they arrived at their apartment Seokwoo noticed a change. The coffee scent was stronger, almost suffocating. There was another smell too, something sweeter and both scents mixed to the point he was craving for more but he didn’t want to jump over his boyfriend just now.

 

They both collapsed on the large couch of their living room, limbs entangled while Chanhee rested his head on top of Seokwoo’s chest. They were both happy, euphoric. Chanhee was restless; he was playing with Seokwoo’s shirt.

 

“Are you okay?” Seokwoo asked intrigued. Chanhee denied burying his face on the elder’s chest as if he was a cat. There was something Seokwoo smelled but his mind couldn’t figure it out. He just knew it was something that was making his low abdomen had a not so subtle tickling.

 

“Seokwoo” Chanhee whined, fisting the elder’s shirt and looking at him. Seokwoo understood. The smell was an omega’s arousal. _His_ omega’s heat.

 

Seokwoo didn’t need time to think, stripping them both almost immediately. What he loved about his alpha nature and he admitted it now was that he lost control at the moments he and his boyfriend actually needed to. He carried Chanhee to their shared bedroom, it was just the beginning of his heat and he was sure they were going to try every corner of their apartment but he wanted the first time to be more special.

 

 

 

When Chanhee reached his climax moments later, Seokwoo’s knot was perfectly insured inside him. The elder’s teeth clutched deep on his neck. Chanhee could just moan Seokwoo’s name, surrendering to pleasure.

 

Seokwoo slipped his tongue over the mark, waiting for the knot to decrease. The new bond they were going to share. Chanhee shivered but smiled at the warm touch.

 

“Mine”.

 

Chanhee reached Seokwoo’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Yours”.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote smut on my last Hwiyoung x Taeyang shot and it was cringey af so I didn't want to risk again.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING, BEAUTIES. ♥


End file.
